A lover just for me
by Meowmix4545
Summary: A Gundam wing/ Ranma crossover. Heero Yuy wants a girl friend, then suddenly gets transported to Ranma-land. Yaoi Trowa + Quatre hints, but the main characters are strait.
1. Chapter 1: A journey for love.

A lover just for me  
  
By: Meow_mix_4545  
  
Notes: -This is a Ranma 1/2 and Gundam Wing crossover.   
-I do not own these two animes.  
-If you don't know, Akari is a girl from the 30th Ranma comic (i think the 30th...) She falls in love with Ryoga because he beats her sumo pig.  
-There is a bit of yaoi hints in this (Trowa and Quatre hints)  
  
Let the fic begin!!!  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
"Yo! Heeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!"  
Heero screamed and grabbed his gun. To his relief it was only Duo.  
He grabbed Duo neck and started chocking him and shaking him. "NEVER - DO - THAT - AGAIN!!!!!!!!"  
Duo punched off Heero and laughed. "You mean the Relena screech? Oh Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!"  
With that, Duo was plummeted into the wall.  
Trowa and Quatre walked in.  
"Oh no! Poor Duo!! We shouldn't be fighting at all!" squealed Quatre. He glomped Trowa. "Oh Trowa, I'm soo sad!"  
Trowa rolled his eyes. "Wanna go play our instruments?"  
"That will make me feel better!!" said Quatre happily as he ran into the music room.  
Wufei and Sally walked in.   
Sally laughed. "What's up, Heero? Duo been paintin' your gundam pink again?"  
Heero shuttered at the reminder of the incident. "No, he was doing the Relena."  
Wufei gaged. "That onna should die!! I never agreed with that Peacecraft's ways. I hate all onnas!"  
Sally winked at him. "You do... Then you do you explain what we did last night?"  
Wufei blushed. "Onna!" he ran out of the house, becase Duo had woken up, and was laughing his head off at Wufei.  
Heero sighed. "So you're awake Duo? Now you realize I'm serious?" He gave him the 'Heero Yuy super killer death glare' (TM).   
Duo rolled his eyes. "WHAT-ever. I gotta go call Hilde-baby." And with that, he ran up the stairs of the Winner estate.  
  
Heero sighed. 'Duo has Hilde. She loves him, and he loves her.' He could hear the sound of a flute and a violin. 'Quatre and Trowa have each other. It may be yaoi, but it's pure love.' He could hear Wufei swearing outside. Sally heard this and laughed. 'And Wufei has Sally, though he can never admit it. But, there's no one for me. I am a solder... There is no purpose of me being here. I... Always wondered what it would be like if I had someone who cared for me.... Relena doesn't count.'  
  
All of a sudden, a beam of light flashed down onto Heero, and *poof* he was gone. Sally just stared, then fainted.   
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
Ryoga wondered around in the forest. He was lost. He didn't care. He was also naked. Upon becoming P-chan he lost his clothes. Apon becoming Ryoga, he still didn't have his clothes. So he wandered the forest, naked, and lost. But he didn't care.  
Akane married Ranma.  
Tears splashed down his face, as a picture of his rival fogged the picture of Akane that he has buried in his mind.  
Akane married Ranma.  
He shook his head; he didn't want this thought in his mind any longer.  
Akane married Ranma.  
He realized he was going crazy. He grabbed a knife from... Hammerspace.. And was about to stab himself with it, when....  
*poof*  
A short Japanese boy landed in his lap. Ryoga fainted.  
Heero, who didn't understand what the fuck was going on, also fainted. On top of Ryoga.  
Oh how manly.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Akari walked happily though the forest, picking up flowers.   
Now, say you where a pretty girl walking through the forest. It was a beautiful day, the birds are chirping, the bees are buzzing, two boys are sleeping together, one is naked...  
WHAT!?!?  
Akari blushed and looked away.  
But... Well, I don't know is Akari is hentai or not, but she looked back at the two boys.. We'll just say she was seeing if they are okay.. ^-^  
She noticed the naked one was wearing a famillar bandanna.  
A ~very~ familiar bandanna.  
She screamed, and ran as far away as she could. She did NOT need to know the boy she loved is gay. Not at all.  
Poor Ryoga.  
  
Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki where all walking through the forest... For some reason.  
Akari bumped into Ranma.  
"Ouch! Oh, I'm sorry," said Ranma, as he helped up the girl.  
"No problem." she said. She looked at the man, and recognized him as Ryoga's friend. ('friend'???)  
"Oh! Hello Ranma! Umm... Could I go along with you? I am really scared."   
Ranma looked at her confused. "Uhhh... Sure.."  
Akane growled at her new husband. "Baka! Ask her what's wrong!"  
"Oh... It's nothing..." said Akari. She didn't want to embarrass Ryoga. But then she thought, 'That jerk! I thought he loved me!! He's gay and I couldn't give a damn of what happens to him now!' "Ok, guys, scratch that. I just found out that Ryoga's gay and I'm scared and sad and mad and glad and bad and....."  
Nabiki laughed. "Ryoga's GAY?!? Well, there's some useful information... Now how can I make money from this??"  
Ranma laughed even harder. "I knew it! I knew a regular guy couldn't be that soft!"  
Akane just glared at Ranma. "Oh common! Ryoga's a really nice guy! Whatever he wants to do, that's fine!"  
"If he's gay then why wassie so in love with you?!? Oops...." said Ranma, before even realizing what he was saying.  
"He... was in love with me???" asked Akane.  
"I'm not sure if he is okay. Him and the guy he was with didn't look so good. I didn't stop to help because I was so devistated.. Plus he's naked." said Akari.  
Ranma sighed. "Okay, you girls stay here. I'll go check it out." Ranma ran in the direction Akari came from.  
Nabiki followed... With her camera.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Heero woke up. He was ontop of a naked boy. He quickly got up, and ran off.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ranma reached the site where Ryoga lay. He found a Ryoga, but no other gay boy.  
'Maybe he left? Or Akari's just gone crazy.'  
Nabiki sighed. She took a picture of the naked Ryoga anyway, even though she know she wouldn't earn as much money with it.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Heero entered Nerma. He still had no clue where he was.   
All of a sudden, a girl with long black hair in a pony tail, and a long ribbon stopped in front of him.  
"Da haaaahahahahahahahaha! I belave we have not met, or dear hero in spandex! My name is Kodachi Kuno, the black rose."  
Heero just stared. "Um.. My code name is Heero Yuy."  
Kodachi cackled. "I know you are a hero, who need not tell me twice!" and with that she glomped Heero.   
Heero grabbed his gun, and pointed it at the Relena imposter.  
She shreaked and ran up to a boy who looked older then Heero. He had a long wooden sword.   
"How dare thy, scare my dear sister?!? I am Tatawaki Kuno, upperclassman to you."  
"Umm... I don't go to your school." said Heero.  
"..... Shaddup! You will pay!"  
  
....To be continued.....  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: HEERO IS NOT A HOMO!!!

Heero laughed his ass off. (The second time he's ever done that!!!) "YOU are gonna hurt ME with a big wood stick?"  
Kuno growled. "I SHALT PUNISH THY!!"   
Heero fell down laughing. "THAT IS FUNNY!!!!! THY??? WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!" (Heero's laughing a lot... Time to run and hide behind your couches people...)  
Kodachi cackled. "He is so pathtic looking when he laughs, dear brother. Do not harm him, I shalt have him."  
"Oh dear.." gasped Kasumi, who was walking to Dr. Tofu's.  
"Ahh.. The older sister of the fair gentle Akane, for wither is she?" Kuno asked Kasumi.  
Kasumi stared. "Oh my.. What is that you said? Oh dear."  
"Wither dear Akane for art the mine beauty o shall love and..." went on Kuno.  
"Hmm.. Oh my. What is that? Oh my, oh dear, oh my." asked Kasumi.  
"DO THOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT COMITH OUT OF MY MOUTH?!?!" he shouted to Kasumi.  
Heero jumped up. "NO ONE UNDERSTANDS THE WORDS THAT ARE COMEING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!"  
"Oh my!" cried Kasumi. "OH my, oh my, oh my!"  
All of a sudden, people came out of a bush with animal costumes on.  
"Lions!" said Kuno.  
"Tigers!" shouted Kasumi.  
"And bears!" said Heero.  
They all stared at Kasumi.  
"What?" she asked. (Congrats if you got that joke, a wack on the head if you didn't)  
The people in the costumes took off their masks. The tiger was Ranma, the lion was Nabiki, and the bear was Akari.  
"That's him! The gay guy!!!" cried Akari.  
"WHAT?!?! I'M NOT GAY!!" shouted Heero.  
Akari cried. "Yes!! You where lying on top of my dear Ryoga-chan that I love so much because he is a cutie-pie piggy!!"  
"Oh no, that was an accident.. I fainted and fell on him, he was already like that."  
"Oh." she said.  
"Wow. You're cute." said Nabiki.  
Heero blushed. "Ya... Ya think??" 'Could this be the girl for me??' thought Heero.   
All of a sudden, Nabiki took a photo. "Yop! Cute enough for me to make a profit with this picture!"  
Everyone face faulted.   
Ranma snorted. "So the hunt for this dude is over?"   
"Yep." said Nabiki. "You can take off the rest of your costume, Ranma."  
"But I love being a tiger! It's grrrrrrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaat!!!"  
Everyone stared at Ranma and slowly moved away.  
"Oh well, now that I know my little piggy-chan is safe I must go find him now!" and so Akari ran off.   
"Why don't you stay with us, and you can explain stuff." said Ranma.  
"Okay." said Heero.  
**************************  
  
So Heero told them the whole story. (Not the getting a girlfriend part, just the 'heading to Ranma land' thing)   
"Hmm. Well you can stay with us at the Dojo until you can find a way home!" said Akane, while sweetly smiling.  
'She's cute...' thought Heero.  
"Night Akane."said Ranma.  
"Night Ranma." said Akane.  
Ranma went upstairs.  
Soun and Genma went upstairs.   
Nabiki and Kasumi went upstairs.  
"I guess you will have to sleep on the couch, you don't mind, do you?" asked Akane.  
"N..No, not at all." said Heero.  
"So.. You are from the A.C time span.. What's the future like?" asked Akane, while sipping a glass of water.  
"The earth and space collonies are in a big war, I am a rebell terriorist from the collony to help destroy OZ."  
Akane nearly choked. "Uhh.. Lovely."  
"So who's that Ranma guy?" asked Heero, without thinking.  
"We where just married.." said Akane.  
'DAMMMMMMIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT' thought Heero. "Oh, congratulations!" he said.  
"Humph. Our parents forced us." said Akane. "We are pretending to be happy together, then get devorsed just later so we won't be forced to be engaged again. Good plan?"   
"Uhh yeah." said Heero.  
"He's already got two other fiancees." said Akane.  
"Oh, is he a player?" said Heero.  
"AKANE WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW!! GET TO BED!!!" yelled Ranma.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, MY FATHER???" she yelled back.  
"AKANE GO TO BED!" yelled Soun.  
"Uhh... Ok daddy!" she said.  
"Night then." said Heero.  
"Oh yeah, you will have to come to our school with us then." said Akane.  
"Oh?" he said. 'Of course!' he thought. 'I was ment to be here! I was brought here to meat a girl at school!'  
"Good night!" said Akane, as she walked upstairs.  
"Night." said Heero, as he ploped himself on the couch.  
"Tomorrow will be my lucky day.." said Heero to himself. He turned off the lamp. "Tomorrow I will meet a girl and.."   
'Hmmm...' thought a spying Happosai. 'I will have to get all the panties from the school girls before he does!! It's a race for the panties, kid!'  
  
To be continued.... 


End file.
